1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having an exterior housing that serves a particular function, thus improving the usefulness of the using.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal, including mobile phones, PDAs, digital camera, and MP3 players, is a mobile electronic device that has one or more functions such as allowing users to wirelessly transmit and receive information, read or process information, capture video or images, and enjoy music or video while traveling.
In recent trends, mobile terminals are becoming lighter and more compact along with a development of information communication technologies, even as mobile terminals advance toward integrated mobile devices allowing users to use and enjoy multimedia.
With this multi-functionality, conventional mobile terminals need to provide a sufficient mechanical support to implement various functions within a small and limited device and an interface environment for allowing users to conveniently and easily use the functions.
A keypad unit mounted on an outer surface of a mobile terminal can be actively utilized in addition to its inherent function of simply inputting keys for the user interface environment. However, in general, as the keypad unit includes a plurality of keys, it causes the mobile terminal to have various curves or bent portions, thereby affecting the aesthetics of the mobile terminal and further complicating the mobile terminal.